pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Move Immunity Abilities
These are abilities which make the Pokémon be immune to certain moves. Big Pecks The Pokémon's defense statistic cannot be lowered by the opponent's moves (such as Leer or Screech). Compare to Clear Body, Hyper Cutter, and White Smoke. Clear Body The Pokémon is not affected by the opponent's moves or abilities that lower its statistics (such as Leer, Growl, Scary Face or Intimidate). Compare to Big Pecks, Hyper Cutter, and White Smoke. Damp No Pokémon in battle can use the moves Explosion or Self-Destruct. As the name suggests, most Pokémon with this ability are type. Dry Skin The Pokémon recovers HP in rain and restores HP upon being struck by a -type move. However, the Pokémon gains an increased weakness to -type moves. Flash Fire The Pokémon's -type attacks are powered up when it is hit by a -type move. The Pokémon takes no damage from the attack. Hyper Cutter The Pokémon's attack statistic cannot be lowered by the opponent's moves (such as Growl or Charm). Compare to Big Pecks, Clear Body, and White Smoke. In Pokémon Emerald, if a Pokémon with Hyper Cutter uses the HM Cut in the field, more grass will be cut than usual. Justified The Pokémon's attack is raised when struck by a -type attack. The Pokémon does still take damage from the attack. Compare to use of items like Cell Battery and Absorb Bulb. Levitate The Pokémon will not receive damage from -type attacks, as if one of its elemental types was but without the rest of that type's weaknesses and resistances. It will also not be affected by the Arena Trap ability, nor receive damage from Spikes or Toxic Spikes when it enters or leaves battle. Compare to Wonder Guard. Lightningrod The Pokémon will take all -type attacks, takes no damage, and gains a Special Attack boost as of Generation V. Compare to Storm Drain. Motor Drive The Pokémon's speed is raised when struck by an -type attack. The Pokémon takes no damage from the attack. Sap Sipper The Pokémon's attack is raised when struck by a -type attack. The Pokémon takes no damage from the attack. Soundproof The Pokémon is unaffacted by all attacks which are based on loud sounds and noises. These attacks are: Grasswhistle, Growl, Heal Bell, Hyper Voice, Metal Sound, Perish Song, Roar, Screech, Sing, Snore, Supersonic, and Uproar. Storm Drain The Pokémon will take all -type attacks, takes no damage, and gains a Special Attack boost as of Generation V. Compare to Lightningrod. Sturdy The One-Hit Knock-Out moves Fissure, Guillotine, Horn Drill, and Sheer Cold will not work against these Pokémon. In Generation V, a Pokémon with Sturdy will not die in one hit. Instead, the Pokémon always has one HP left if the attack is one hit kill for that Pokémon. Suction Cups The Pokémon is immune to Roar and Whirlwind. Volt Absorb The Pokémon recovers 1/4 of its total HP when struck by an -type attack. Compare to Water Absorb. Water Absorb The Pokémon recovers 1/4 of its total HP when struck by a -type attack. Compare to Volt Absorb. White Smoke The opponent's moves that lower statistics (like Growl, Leer or Scary Face) have no effect. Compare to Big Pecks, Clear Body, and Hyper Cutter. In Pokémon Emerald, if a Pokémon with White Smoke is put first in the trainer's team, the chance of encountering a wild Pokémon is halved. Wonder Guard The Pokémon only receives damage from attacks which are super effective against its type(s). Compare to Levitate. Trivia Before Generation VI, if someone were to hack their game to give Spiritomb or Sableye the Wonder Guard ability, they would become immune to all attacks because of their typing; however, they are still vulnerable to secondary damage (sandstorm, poison, etc.), as well as moves such as Beat Up, Bide, and Doom Desire. Sweet Veil The Pokémon and all of its allies (both adjacent and non-adjacent) are immune to moves that put the target to sleep.Category:Abilities